Encanzo
Encanzo (formerly named Algorquprqin, or Tor for short) is the King of his Wizard tribe, and a Great Enchanter. He is the father of Xar and Looter. Biography Earlier life Known in his youth as Algorquprqin, but more commonly called Tor, the boy who would become Encanzo was not unlike his future son Xar. Bold, adventurous, tricky, and loyal, he on one occasion climbed into a tree to rescue one of his sprites. Unfortunately, in the process he dropped his staffs to the forest floor, and was then surrounded by a pack of massive wolves. Tor was left trapped in the tree for two days without food or water, with the wolves anticipating his eventual fall. However, Tor's two snowcats, searching for help, came across the young Sychorax as she was riding through the forest, and led her to Tor's aid. Tor was singing a song as Sychorax rode up, and she fired an arrow at him to test his courage; when he didn't flinch she was impressed, though she was quick to remark on his silly behavior. Tor finished his song and then asked for her help, and promised to give her one of his horses in exchange. Sychorax agreed, and her distraction allowed Tor to climb safely down from the tree. The pair faced off with the wolves, but were forced to allow them to eat Sychorax's own horse in order to make their escape. Sychorax was impressed by Tor's cunning, but swore not to meet with him again once he gave her the promised horse. However, the horse, Thunderbird, proved to have at least one magical quality, in that it would without fail bring Sychorax to meet Tor in the woods at preset intervals. The two grew closer as time passed, with Tor even teaching Sychorax magic and Sychorax promising to herself that she would eventually marry him. Unfortunately, a wicked cousin of Sychorax's who had usurped her rightful throne perished around this time, leaving Sychorax as queen of the Warriors. Feeling that she could not marry Tor and be queen of the warriors, Sychorax sought out Pentaglion, a wizard of great power. After seeing that their love would result in Witches returning, Pentaglion gave Sychorax the Spell of Loved Denied, which caused her love for Tor to die. She then wrote Tor a letter claiming that she had never loved him, and eventually married a warrior. However, the true love's kiss she and Tor had shared resulted in her daughter, Wish, being born with Magic. Tor, meanwhile, spent two years waiting for Sychorax's return, refusing to believe the letter she had written him. He became known as "the Wizard-who-waits", as a hut grew around him the forest clearing where he waited and sympathetic sprites brought him food. Eventually he learned of Sychorax's marriage, and in his anguish turned his broken heart into a stone. He then traveled to the hinterlands, and eventually set out on a shadow quest to meet the Nuckalavee. Upon meeting the Nuckalavee, Tor requested a different bargain from that usually made: if he knew the answer to the Nuckalavee's riddle, he would receive four of its scales, but if he did not, he would give the Nuckalavee his heart. The Nuckalavee accepted the deal, unaware of Tor's act of transforming his heart. Upon losing, Tor threw his stone heart down the Nuckalavee's throat, and then left taking four of its scales and the Magical Cup of Second Chances. With these added to an already impressive array of magical objects, Tor was set on a path to become the greatest enchanter in the Wildwoods. Tor eventually took a new name, Encanzo, and became king of the Wizards, eventually marrying a woman who bore him two sons, Looter and Xar, before dying. Encanzo ruled quite cautiously, seeking to avoid war with Sychorax's people out of the knowledge that his wizards couldn't hope to overcome the Iron Warriors. This earned him both respect and ridicule, and latter in particular from the rival wizard Swivelli. Unbeknownst to him, the Nuckalavee had many curse bottles made for Encanzo, though due to not knowing his name the creature was unable to direct them against him. ''The Wizards of Once The Wizards of Once: Twice Magic The Wizards of Once: Knock Three Times Physical Appearance Like his son, Looter, Encanzo is tall. His height has been further enhanced by Magic. Magic also affects his appearance in another way; he appears to be perpetually changing shape, and his outline is blurry. He is a Great Enchanter — an extremely powerful Wizard; there is something very unnerving about his presence. On his right hand, he has a single black fingernail. The cause of this fingernail's color is the bite of a nix, a minion of the Nuckalavee who attacked Encanzo as he departed the creature's island. He has no hair, but he has several thin, dark, zigzagging markings on his face — two from the outer corner of each eye, one that appears to be circling part of his head, and one either on each side of his neck or circling it. Markings like these seem to be Wizard custom as Xar and Looter also have some. Personality and Traits ''"But I am not like a Warrior, impressed by destruction." —Encanzo to Xar W.I.P. Abilities and Skills "INSERT RELEVANT QUOTE HERE" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE * magic: Encanzo is highly skilled at magic * sword work: he is surprisingly good in none magical combat * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE Possessions "war it shall be, and maybe, Xar, you will now see why I went to such trouble to avoide it." Encanzo. * staff, spelling book: for magic * bronze sword: for warriors. * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HER * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE Relationships Family Xar Looter Appearances * The Wizards of Once * The Wizards of Once: Twice Magic * The Wizards of Once: Knock Three Times Trivia * Category:Wizards